Time and Time Again: A sequel to Pluto's Knight
by MeiouKishi
Summary: The sequel to PK... how does Setsuna handle her new relationship?


8/12/00  
Author's Note:  
Hello reader. First of all, thank you for reading this fic. To be perfectly honest with you, I never really intended to write a sequal to Pluto's Knight; but because I left it open, and since a lot of people have responded asking for a sequel, I decided to continue it. Well, here it is. I also have to mention that I had no idea what to name the fic until MeiouKishi, aka Staff-chan, renamed his Setsuna shrine to Time and Time Again. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I wrote it. Thank yous go to Princess Janise, who not only proofreads for me, but found the perfect youma for this fic, to MeiouKishi, aka Staff-chan,....without you, this fic would never have been possible, to reader, without your responses, I might have just left the fic as it was, and finally to Naoko Takeuchi, without her, this fic would have never ever happened.  
Here are a couple of other notes for late on in the story. Naito/Jueru's sword looks a lot like Kamui's from X/1999, except that it's gold and black with the symbol of Pluto at the end of the handle. Naito doesn't know that Setsuna is the Guardian of Time and guards the Gate of Time.  
Be on the look out for the Sequel to this fic, which will be written by MeiouKishi.  
  
---Chibibuni  
  
P.S.If you missed Pluto's Knight, please read it first before reading this fic. You can find it on Fanfiction.net (use the search) or on MeiouKishi's website at [http://lovelysetsuna.8k.com][1].  
  
Time and Time Again.... A Sequel to Pluto's Knight  
Rated: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters except for Jueru/Naito and Cerberus.  
  
  
  
"Naito, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship..."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
And so it was. Setsuna and Naito became fast friends, telling each other everything; well, almost. You see, as much as Setsuna wanted to, she could never tell Naito about Jueru. It wouldn't fair or right. Setsuna felt that there was no need to tell him about the past since it would only bring her pain. Almost after every meeting they had, Setsuna would shed a tear for her lost love. So many countless times she wished she could change the past or tell him about his past, but then, that would just cause chaos. Worst of all, Setsuna found herself falling in love with Naito.  
  
"Jueru is gone... NO!!! He's Naito; but why does it feel like betrayl...ohhhhh....I-I just don't know what to do!!!! I wished that our love was like Usagi's and Mamoru's, where at least when you discovered your memories, you were together, and love each other for who you are now. I'm afraid that Naito may not love me or hate me if he ever remembers and finds out that I knew all this time but never told him." she once proclaimed at a senshi meeting when all the scouts noticed the melancholic look on her face. Actually, she said that same paragraph every night before she cried herself to sleep. everyone tried their best to cheer her up by telling her that everything would be alright in the end; but, they all knew that there was only one person that could remove her despair and discomfort. Setsuna, much to her own delight and agony, began to date Naito, which becane a heavy burden to her heart. As much as Jueru was Naito, Naito was not always Jueru. He was living his own life now. This is what really tore Setsuna apart.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Puu, why don't you tell him that you love him?" Chibi-Usa once asked innocently to Setsuna as she was baby-sitting her for the day.  
  
"Small Lady, it's not just that simple..."  
  
"Why not?! Mama and Papa do it all the time!"  
  
"You see, love hurts sometimes... you'll see... one day, you might fall in love with somebody and find that you just can't tell the person. Sometimes, you lose that person you love and it will hurt. (Helios is the person that Setsuna knew that would make Chibi-Usa someday understand the way she feels at the moment) I've lost him, no Jueru before. I don't think my heart can take it again."  
  
"I don't understand----- I thought LOVE is FOREVER!"  
  
"It is little one, but sometimes it's hard to tell someone you love him, if you're not sure if he'll love you back."  
  
"How can anyone not love you Puu?! You're one of the kindest, smartest, beautifulest person I know. He's got to love you, if not than more than I do."  
  
She smiles at the compliment.  
  
"Thank you Small Lady, but sometimes things don't work out the way you want them to."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Setsuna knew that she did love Naito not because he was Jueru, but because he was Naito. Still, a part of her still wished that he did remember her, and that they could rekindle their lost love.   
  
"I suppose it's for the best." she would often tell herself to ease the pain.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
One beautiful spring day, when all the floweres were in bloom, Naito and Setsuna diecided to have a picnic in the park. As they were having a little stroll in the park and passed the flower beds, Setsuna shedded yet another tear. This reminded her of that one time she told Jueru all about herself in her garden.   
  
"Setsuna, what's wrong? C'mon, you can tell me anything." he asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"Well, this just reminds me of someone I once loved." she replied sadly.  
  
Hearing these words, Naito suddenly stiffened.  
  
"Once loved?! Did he hurt you?! I swear I'll- I'll..."  
  
"No! Not in that sense... you see, long ago, when I was younger, I fell in love with someone who was very kind and sweet and handsome..." Remembering Jueru in his uniform brought a smile to her face.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
Her smile turned into a frown as she remembered the final time she saw Jueru.  
  
"....he died..." she barely said above a whisper.  
  
"Oh...I-I'm so-sorry Setsuna...I never meant to bring up such painful memories."  
  
"It's okay.... it doesn't hurt so much anymore."   
  
"You still love him, don't you?"  
  
Setsuna didn't say anything, but nodded and looked down at her feet.  
  
"Setsuna..." He lifted her chin to face him so that their eyes meet. Then, with hope and love in his eyes, he asks...  
  
"Do you think that you could ever love me like that?"  
  
"Huh?! Na-Naito...I..." Setsuna was shocked at his question. In her eyes, he could see her love for him. She never got to finish her statement because he placed his lips on top of hers for a very sweet and gentle kiss.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
At the same moment as Setsuna and Naito's first kiss, a new youma appeared!  
  
"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! MOMMY!! MOOOOMMMMMMMMMMYYYYY!!!!!!!!!HHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!! I'MMM SOOOORRRYYY!!!! I THOUGHT IT WAS A CUTE PUPPY!!!!!!" A small child screamed when he found the youma.  
  
"HUH?!" Both Setsuna and Naito were broken out of their trances. Setsuna recognized the creature as one of the guardians to Charon from long ago.  
  
"CERBERUS?!"  
  
At the sound of his name, the three-headed dog turned around. All heads turned toward Setsuna, growling viciously with slobber drooling down its face, ready to pounce on her.  
  
'It's a YOUMA! But I can't transform!' she screamed in her mind.  
  
Suddenly, the dog lunged at her.  
  
"SETSUNA!"  
  
Naito pushed Setsuna out of the dog's path. But, by doing so, he put himself in danger. Cerberus was on the prowl and determined to hurt anyone tht got in his path. He bit right into Naito's left arm. Coincidently the same place he was injured as Jueru.  
  
"ARRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Caught between the present and the past, Setsuna suddenly replayed the instant before Jueru died in her mind. His injured arm, his bravery... Setsuna forgot for an instant that she was not with Jueru, but with Naito since she was caught up in the moment.  
  
"JUERU!!! No! I won't let you get killed again! PLUTO PLANET POWER!!!"  
  
"Jueru?! Who's... Whoa... it's Sailor Pluto! I don't believe it... Setsuna?!"  
  
With Naito distracted, Cerberus was on the prowl, this time with all three heads ready to rip Naito to shreds, to finish what he began. Just as it was about to feast on the shocked Naito, Sailor Pluto came to the scene.  
  
"Dead Scream," she says just above a whisper. This only causes Cerberus to jump back and lose track of Sailor Pluto. From behind, Sailor Pluto begins to whack the living daylights out of him with her staff.  
  
Although he is injured, Cerberus still has some life left in him. Just as he is about to perform his special attack, Sailor Pluto performed her own special attack.  
  
"Chronos Typhoon!!!"  
  
With that, Cerberus was destroyed. Only Sailor Pluto and a still stunned Naito were left, since everyone else left when the youma appeared. All Naito could do was stare at the beautiful Sailor Pluto. He looked at her garnet earrings and her garnet eyes as she bandaged his arm like she did before. It was as if he knew her before he met Setsuna. Then, he noticed the garnet orb... Suddenly, memories of a previous life returned. He remembered how nervous he was when he first met her; the heart-to-heart talks; the war; his confession; her confession; their first kiss; him sacrificing his life for her. It was then that he realized who Jueru really was. Sailor Pluto detransforms back into Setsuna. She is a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Juer-er-Naito... are you alright?" as she moves closer to inspect his injured arm to make sure she stopped the bleeding. Naito doesn't say anything but kisses her gently on the lips, just as they did so many years ago.  
  
"I'm just fine... your highness. I remember everything!" He said, smiling at her as her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Y-you do?!" she said with tears in her eyes. He nods and they embrace once again. Setsuna then tells him all her trials and adventures ever since Jueru died.  
  
After a moment of silence as they embraced again, Naito decided to break it.  
  
"Setsuna, do you remember the first thing you said to me when we first met in this lifetime?"  
  
Setsuna thinks for only a second.  
  
"This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship..." she replies as she looks into his large auburn eyes.  
  
"So, should we let this relationship develop any further, my beautiful princess?"  
  
"Only if you promise to be my knight."  
  
For a moment, time seems to stop as they just stare into each other's tear filled eyes. Naito is the first to once again break the silence...  
  
"Setsuna, you're the princess that captured my heart. Although I may not have the ability to spend an eternity with you, please know that for every reincarnation, whether it be Jueru, Naito, or whoever. I'll always be your knight who will find his way back to his princess because my heart will lead me to you."  
  
Setsuna begins to cry.  
  
"I guess it's true when they say love conquers all." she replies.  
  
Setsuna and Naito finally embrace as lovers reunited. Slowly and sweetly their lips meet. When they finally ended the kiss, it was as if time had rewound. Suddenly, there stood Princess Setsuna of Pluto and her loyal knight, Sir Jueru, in his uniform. He draws out his sword, with its golden handle and the symbol of Pluto embroidered on the handle. He places his hand on top of the symbol. Setuna places hers on top of his. With his other hand, he holds her and makes an eternal vow to protect, serve, and love his princess. Once again, their lips gently meet. It's as if time fast forwarded and stopped to present time. Naito repeats Jueru's vow. This time, they share a kiss that could last an eternity.  
  
END

   [1]: http://lovelysetsuna.8k.com



End file.
